Edgar Easton
'''Edgar '''is a middle-aged comic book writer and store clerk at Red Pegasus Comics, along with his boss Markowitz. Edgar spends most of his days hanging out at the comic store and talking with his boss and customers about the comics he has written or sold. He had created a popular comic book known as Madame Lightning, but he was unable to continue it as it gave him bad memories as the character was based on his former wife, who he had recently gone through a divorce with and because of this he had been forced to move back in with his parents and while he was there he would spend time in his deceased brother's bedroom to help him deal with his passing. His father would try to be very hard on him and was disappointed that he had gone through his divorce and then would blame it on him and tell him to get his own place. While he was looking through his brother's old toys he had found an antique Blade puppet and when he had picked it up the knife in its hand had popped out and cut him. He then looked on his computer to see how much the puppet was worth and then he had discovered it was very valuable and was crafted by a Nazi murderer by the name of Andre Toulon (The Littlest Reich timeline). Edgar had then found out there was a convention celebrating the 30th Anniversary of the Toulon murders in Postville, so he had decided to drive there to take his mind off of his recent divorce and also to sell the puppet as he desperately needed money. He had taken along with him Markowitz and Ashley Summers, who was a childhood friend of his that he had recently reunited with and formed a relationship with. When they arrived at the Postville Lodge they had been informed about a tour of the Toulon Mansion and had attended to find out more about the backstory of the man that crafted his puppet and afterwards he and Ashley went to their hotel room to make love. After this Edgar had discovered that the cardboard box he had kept his puppet in had been torn open and the puppet inside was missing. He had immediately picked up his phone to call the hotel staff about it and on the phone was the voice of Toulon from beyond the grave saying "rester dans l'ombre" (remain in the shadows). After this Edgar had talked to Detective Brown about his missing puppet and the detective had tried to pin the blame on Ashley as he was convinced she had only partnered up with Edgar in order to steal the puppet from him. Shortly after this Edgar and Ashley were attempting to leave the hotel but they were stopped when the hotel had been locked down as a crime scene as there had been murder victims discovered across the grounds. After this Brown had called everyone in the hotel to meet in the lobby for questioning and after finding out that the victims so far were a Jewish couple, a Romanian gypsy and a lesbian, Edgar had came to the conclusion that whoever was doing the killings must have been doing it as part of a hate crime. During this time the power in the hotel had switched off and all of the guests ran out into the parking lot to escape, where Toulon's puppets had been waiting and were alive and began to kill everyone they could get ahold of. While this was going on Edgar had watched in shock out of the window and after finding out that the puppets were alive and even seeing his own Blade puppet participating in the murders he had came to the conclusion that the puppet had also been responsible for his brother's death. After most of the guests had been slaughtered in the parking lot, a few of the survivors ran back into the hotel and bolted the doors shut and Edgar had handed out a catalog of all the puppets that were being auctioned off at the convention so that it could help them determinant what they were up against. Brown hatched a plan that they needed to capture one of the puppets and take it apart to find out how it was alive and hopefully be able to discover how to stop the other ones and Edgar had used his imagination skills that he learnt from comic book writing to figure out that the puppets were designed by the Nazis as small spies that could seek out enemies of the Third Reich and sneakily kill them. After this Edgar had helped the other guests find their way around in the dark using his cellphone light and after fighting off against a few of the puppets together and stepping over bodies they had hid in a hotel room and locked the door. While they were inside they had heard a victim crying out for help in Hebrew and Edgar and Markowitz decided to take one of the police officer's guns and go out and see if they could give her some assistance, but when they arrived they had found her burnt corpse with a Mr. Pumper puppet extracting out all of her blood, so they ran back into the hotel room to retreat. When they had arrived back in their hotel room a Pinhead puppet had kicked down the door and began punching Markowitz in the face, so Ashley had shot and injured it, then a Grashüpfer had jumped out from behind the bed and attempted to claw at Edgar's face, but he managed to take it off and throw it into a mini fridge and push it over to imprison it. Markowitz had than laid on the bed to rest from his injuries and a Tunneler puppet had drilled through the top of the ceiling, which allowed a Blade puppet to jump through and it proceeded to stab him directly in the throat, Edgar had then grabbed the puppet and smashed its head to pieces with the handle of his gun and then threw the puppet against a lamp. Markowitz had then passed away from his injury but had asked Edgar to dedicate his next comic to him, and then the survivors had all jumped out of the window into a trash container below, so that they could escape. Edgar had then attempted to steal a vacant truck in the parking lot, but there was a badly mutilated corpse in the driving seat with a Happy Amphibian puppet beside it and it had fired a poison dart towards him, but he had ducked out of the way just in time. After this Edgar had picked up the puppet and began smashing it against the steering wheel, which made it fall to pieces and then they removed the corpse and he and Ashley got inside the truck and drove away to escape. Edgar had then drove them both to Toulon's Mansion as he had seen strange rod pipes sticking out of Toulon's mausoleum earlier on that day and he had a theory that it was somehow the power source that controlled the puppets, and when they had arrived there he had crashed the truck into the side of it and his plan had worked as all of the puppets had become deactivated. After this Edgar and Ashley had exited the truck and then they saw a monstrous, inhuman version of Toulon that had crawled out of the crypt and walked over to Ashley and attempted to choke her to death and Edgar rescued her by hitting him in the head with a tire-iron, which let out a glowing purple aura from his head. Edgar had then checked on Ashley to see if she was injured and when he looked back up again he had seen the undead Toulon holding a Luger and he had fired one shot and it had killed Ashley instantly. Edgar had then held onto her corpse and began to cry. A few months later Edgar wrote a sequel to his Madame Lightning comic, but this time it was dedicated to Ashley and he had based the entire story on what he had experienced with the killer puppets and Toulon and it had been proven that it was a best seller as he was selling autographed copies of it to dozens of fans. One of the fans had asked him to write a sequel to the comic and he had replied that he has been thinking about it as he doesn't think that the story had been fully resolved. Appearances *Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich Gallery edgar working.jpg|Edgar at work in the comic book store edgar with blade.jpg|Edgar discovering a Blade puppet crashing car.jpg|Edgar crashing a truck into Toulon's mausoleum edgar holding his gf.jpg|Edgar holding his dead girlfriend Trivia *Thomas Lennon's son also played an extra in the movie. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:LR Characters